Episode 6064 (17th January 2020)
Plot Dotty takes Whitney's top to wear on Leo's stall. Daniel surprises Jean when he arrives at No.31 with his overnight bag. Kat has another client cancel on the cleaning business. Whitney refuses to let Leo damage her business too. Rainie finds Callum a date on the app she has signed him up for. Leo grabs Dotty tightly and gives her a stern warning when she calls his dad a paedo. Mitch gives Mick his latest gin to try. Honey packs her bags and tells Billy she is staying with her Auntie Caroline alone. Sonia gives George the £10,000. Whitney struggles to comprehend what Dotty is trying to gain from getting to know Leo. Daniel admits to Jean he wants to have sex with her. She panics at his revelation and heads out for biscuits. Billy wants Honey to let him and kids go with her but she refuses to let them. Dotty hands Leo a coffee to make up for earlier. She explains to him her father's history and how they are similar. He agrees to take her to The Vic for a drink. Mitch tries flogging his gin at the café. He is mortified when he learns Karen has unknowingly been bathing in it. Whitney is disgusted with Dotty when she realises she is wearing her top. Sonia invites Martin for an evening out. He agrees to go. Leo asks Dotty to tie her hair up, and as she does, he sees Whitney in her and becomes infatuated. Callum arrives at the Prince Albert for his date. Jean agrees to have sex with Daniel. Callum's date with Simon gets underway but Ben plays on his mind the entire time. Martin receives divorce papers from Stacey, who has put their divorce down to adultery. Callum flees the date when Simon goes to the toilet. He stands outside and watches Ben with Lexi. Sharon warns him to stay away from the Mitchells. Dotty and Leo kiss in an alleyway but the moment is ruined when Leo calls her Whitney. Janet and Will are saddened to hear Honey is going away. Mick and other customers are impressed with Mitch's gin. He refuses to sell anymore. Martin meets Sonia at Ruby's and admits he is not over Stacey. Sonia returns home where an emotional Dot tells her she has been robbed. Cast Regular cast *Dot Branning - June Brown *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Leo King - Tom Wells *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *George Watson - Jack Bennett *Simon - Paul Sloss Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *18 Albert Square - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Ruby's - Club *The Prince Albert *Walford Park *Walford General Hospital - Ward Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Martin receives a letter that leaves him rocked. Honey forces herself to eat in front of Janet and Will. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,386,776 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes